User blog:Dorkpool/Creepypasta Reboot
There's an idea that's been going through my head and, while not fully fleshed out and complete, might be a bit interesting, and I'd like to get opinions on it. My plan is to kind of do a reboot of Creepypasta. It won't be canon (duh), and it will change a lot of characters. Basically, the story revolves around a cult of cult of killers who have a Zsasz-like goal of killing people with a somewhat holy justification. The cult is lead by a man who goes by the name of Zalgo, and has an upside-down pentagram tattooed on his head, and one carved into his chest. The other members include a cannibal who goes by the name of Eyeless Jack, due to the mask he wears (this is similar to certain headcanon); a person who drowns people named Ben; a timed-obsessed killer named Clockwork; and the brother and sister duo of Jeff and Jane the Killer. As you can tell, there are a lot of changes from established canon, the biggest being of Zalgo and Jeff/Jane. Now, with Jeff and Jane, the only reason they fell in with these people is because they had nowhere else to go. They don't completely buy into everything, but feel it's all they have. I'll explain a bit of why I wanted them to be siblings a bit later. Meanwhile, there's a cult based around worshipping Slender Man. Now, this concept isn't new; one of the Slender Man ARGs did it. Anyway, it should be noted that the Slender Man here seems a bit more talkative and egotistical. He enjoys the worship. Part of this is due to the fact that he is, in fact, a demon. Anyway, back with Zalgo's cult, a new person is recruited who represents Slender Man. Now, this cult is responsible for quite a few murders, and the news knows of them. These people aren't subtle, and don't want to be; this is done to attract people to their holy crusade of freeing everyone from the shackles of life. Anyway, the Slendy cult, and Slendy himself, find out about this. Slender Man is offended, and tells his cult to try and kill the members of Zalgo's cult. Anyway, there are multiple skirmishes between the two cults; some members are killed. However, it should be noted that the difference between Zalgo's cult and Slendy's cult is that Zalgo's cult enjoys killing; it's what they do. While Slendy's cult does engage in murder, usually for sacrifice, they aren't as skilled. Which is why all the members of Slendy's cult are murdered. This leads to Slendy to having to do his own dirty work. So, Slendy meets with Zalgo, and tries to kill him...but this was all part of Zalgo's plan. The upside-down pentagrams kind of get Slendy stuck to him, and, do to rituals of bullshit, Zalgo plans to take Slendy's power so that Zalgo can complete his holy mission. Now, this is where Jeff and Jane become important. The duo were never fully on board with the whole "killing everyone" thing, and, upon hearing this, try to stop the ritual. They do...to a point. Zalgo becomes comatose, as Slendy and Zalgo have merged. All the other members of the cult are either dead or far away at this point. So, Jeff and Jane place an anonymous call to the cops. Zalgo/Slendy is dragged off by the SCP Foundation (this will come into play later). Anyway, now onto why I wanted Jeff and Jane to be siblings: first, no shipping unless you're into incest. Second, I have a thought: what if Jeff is kind of nerdy, and is into comics and such. After all that happened, perhaps Jeff and Jane become a vigilante duo, and stick together because of their siblingship. Just a thought. Now, for the SCP Foundation, this will tie into the second arc I have planned that ties into this universe. Basically, they have Slendy/Zalgo locked up. Now, there are more organizations interested in SCPs (for those who don't know, SCPs are the things the SCP Foundation captures): The Serpent's Hand, and the Global Occult Coalition. The Serpent's Hand believes in having the SCPs be free; The SCP Foundation believes in containing the SCPs; and the Global Occult Coalition (GOC) believe in killing the SCPs. Anyway, around this point in time, certain...things have been occuring. The emergence of a cult of hackers and such based around the Smile Dog picture; the Animator, the one responsible for such things as "Squidward's Suicide" and "Dead Bart"; and the Skintaker, to name a few. The SCP Foundation has a team sent to capture these things as meanwhile, the Serpent's Hand plans on declaring war against the Foundation and release all the SCPs. That's all I'm giving away about my plans for this. Anyway, what do you all think? Any ideas to add? Any things I should change? Category:Blog posts